1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration isolation support system comprising: an actuator for reciprocally oscillating a movable core on an axis of the actuator by energizing a coil wound in a cylindrical shape; and a liquid chamber being disposed on the axis of the actuator, having a volume which varies depending on a load inputted thereto from an outside, and being connected to the movable core, so that an internal pressure of the liquid chamber is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an active vibration isolation support system has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-291737. A yoke of an actuator of this active vibration isolation support system includes: a cylindrical portion extending in the axial direction so as to face an inner peripheral surface of an upper portion of a coil; and a flange portion extending in the radial direction so as to face an upper end surface of the coil. Moreover, the cylindrical portion and the flange portion are connected to each other as orthogonally intersecting each other.
When the coil of the actuator of this active vibration isolation support system is energized, the magnetic flux flows through a closed magnetic path from a fixed core, to a housing, to the yoke, to a movable core, and again to the fixed core, surrounding the coil. The flow of the magnetic flux causes the movable core to be attracted by the fixed core in such a manner that an air gap formed between the fixed and movable cores is reduced in size. In this event, if the magnetic flux can be caused to flow smoothly between the yoke and the movable core, the efficiency of the magnetic circuit is enhanced, and as a result, the operational response of the actuator can be improved.